


Love Is Odd

by HiroPride



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a happy child, James and Severus flirting at Hogwarts but as adults, M/M, Marauders 2.0, McGonagall hates the marauders for creating new marauders basically, Mpreg, some character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroPride/pseuds/HiroPride
Summary: The sequel to Love Is StrangeThe story begins a month after the wedding. Peter has betrayed his friends and joined the dark lord. If this was by force or free will, that's something you'll find out later in the story.This story covers the time before Harry was born, Harry's childhood and what happens during Harry's Hogwarts years. Some of it is canon, some of it is not.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans/Orginal male Character, Orginal Male Character/Orginal Male Character, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	1. The good & bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English is my third language. My first and second languages are Dutch and French but please only comment on this story in English.

It had been a month after the wedding and during that month, nothing regarding the war had changed. Peter was nowhere to be found and muggles, muggleborns and aurors were still dying. Severus worried everyday for his dear friend Lily but James assured that she would be save. Jayden would protect her and he and the remaining marauders would check up on her now and then.

"Besides, she can protect herself pretty well." James said as he adjusted his glasses. "I know.." Severus said but he wasn't convinced of her safety yet.

"Severus, I just want as bad as you that the war was over. We all want that." James said and he hugged his husband from behind. The thought of him being married to Severus and him calling Severus his husband did make him smile. "I'll protect you with my life." James said.

"Don't be silly, Potter. I can protect myself." Severus said.

"Oh well, Mr. Potter. I knew that." James said and Severus chuckled at that. He was glad that he took James' name though.

"James, how are your parents?" Severus asked after a short silence.

"Not too well, they're sick and I'm sure it won't take too long before they..." James sighed. "Even if they don't pass away from the illness...they're so old, Severus." James added.

"James, didn't you say that they'd like a grandchild before they passed?" Severus brought up.

"Yeah but since you're a man as well they said it would be impossible to get a baby unless we adopted one so they weren't upset about it." James said.

"James, men can get pregnant." Severus said softly.

"What?" James asked in disbelief.

"Well, at least wizards can. It requires some magic but..it's possible." Severus said. James looked at him, still in disbelief but then he was about to ask if Severus knew what kind of spell they needed to make it happen.

"It's not a spell but a potion and it's fairly easy to make. I have all the needed ingredients except from..." Severus looked at James.

"From what?" James asked.

"Both of our DNA's." Severus said.

"Merlin, do I need to cum into a potion?" James asked a bit horrified.

"No, James, no. I need some hair from you and from me as well." Severus said and James sighed in relief and then went with his hand to his hair, ready to pull a few hairs out but Severus stopped him.

"James, do you really want a child with me? I mean, are you sure you want it to possibly look like me?" Severus asked and James leaned closer to him.

"Of course, why not? Severus, if it will turn out to be anything like you, they'll be brilliant." James said and Severus turned red. "You're too sweet, James.." Severus muttered.

James just smirked a bit and pulled a couple hairs out before handing them to Severus. "Thanks..." Severus said softly and then he remembered something.

"A boy or a girl? And who carries?" Severus asked.

"Well, how can you decide beforehand if it's a girl or a boy and I'm not sure about who should carry, Sev." James said and he thought about it.

"I can by either adding red berries if we want a boy or rosemary if we want a girl." Severus said.

"I don't know about you but... I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." James said and he followed Severus to the potion room in their house.

"I don't care either.." Severus said and in the potion room he put James' hair aside before he got the kettle ready for the potion. He got the other ingredients he needed and prepared them the way they needed to prepared before putting them into the kettle. Then he put the few hairs in that James gave him before he pulled a few of his own and put them into the kettle as well. James watched him while he brewed the potion.

"So... who carries?" James asked softly.

"Hmm, maybe you could? I think you'd be able to handle it better than me." Severus said.

James looked at him but then nodded. "Alright, do I just take the potion?" James asked.

"Yes, you do so after...intercourse." Severus said softly.

"Why are you still so shy about that, Sevie?" James chuckled.

"About what?" Severus looked at him before looking back to the potion.

"About sex." James clarified.

Severus blushed and James just chuckled more. Despite Severus' shyness, it was actually James who was on the receiving end.

"The potion is ready." Severus said and he took an empty bottle and filled the bottle with the potion before closing the bottle.

"So when do we...?" James asked.

"Whenever you want..." Severus said and that made James pull him closer.

"Right now?" Severus blinked but he didn't stop the other. They tried that night but unfortunatly they were out of luck the first time and a few couple times after that.

It actually ended up taking them a year but eventually in late 1979, James got pregnant and although his parents wouldn't be there to see the child, they at least got the news before they passed away in January 1980.

James gave birth on the 31st of July in 1980, coincidently a few days after Lily gave birth to her own son and Remus and Sirius happened to have adopted a child a few months prior.

"It's a boy..." James said softly, holding the little baby wrapped in a red blanket close to him. "What's going to be his name?" Sirius asked as he held an one year old girl in his arms. Her name was Rachel and she had been left orphaned after her muggle mother died and her wizard father had left her at the orphanage for magical children.

"Well..." James looked at Severus. "What about Harry?" James asked him.

"Yes. It's very fitting." Severus smiled and he kissed Harry's forehead.

James smiled at him. He was tired but he was so happy because he was finally able to see his baby and he was able to see Severus smile again. It had been a while that Severus genuinely smiled ever since what happened at the wedding with Peter. But he also knew deep down that Severus was now going to worry even more now they had a child to care of and to protect. James was worried as well but he would never let anything happen to Severus or to Harry.


	2. Tears

James put little Harry back into his crib. The little boy was six months old now and the past months, both Severus and James worried more and more. Their location was protected and they had a secret keeper they could trust but still they both worried about their safety, but mostly about Harry's safety. James turned the light off and left Harry's bedroom before joining Severus again in their living room. As he sat down next to him, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Hmm?" James looked up and Severus asked him:"What's the sigh for, James?"

"I'm just worried, a lot." James admitted and before Severus could say he was also worried, James continued:"Not only about us or Harry but...also about Remus, Sirius and Lily. Heck, I'm also worried about Jayden and I don't know him that well. What if he dies and Lily is by herself with their son?" James started panicking.

"James, I know. I'm also worried about them. Especially about Lily but all of them are excellent wizards and..." Severus argued.

"I don't wanna be a pessimist but Severus, being a great wizard isn't everything when it comes to battling..." James got interrupted by Severus who spat back in disbelief:"Have some faith in your friends, James Fleamont Potter!"

James flinched but he didn't talk back this time. He knew that Severus was right. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, James but please... Jayden could have been an auror if he desired to do so and that says a lot about his skills." Severus said.

"And Remus and Sirius are very good as well..." James added and Severus nodded. "Lily can't be underrestimated either so...you just have to have a little bit more faith in them." Severus told him and he gently went with his hair through James wild untamed hair.

"He has your hair, you know...and your eyes." Severus said out of the blue.

"Eh?" James looked confused by sudden change of the subject.

"Our little Harry..." Severus clearified.

"I wish he had some features of yours..." James pouted a little bit.

"Why would you want that, silly?" Severus asked.

"Because I want him to look like you a bit..." James argued softly.

"He's fine the way he's now, James. But...maybe he'll be more like me, personality wise." Severus suggested, to please James. He had to admit that he didn't want Harry to end up to become such a bully as James was for most of his Hogwarts years but on the other hand, he knew he didn't have the best personality either. If he hadn't ended up with James, he would have been on the other side of the battle for sure.

"For that I hope he takes after us both... at least after our good qualities. You were a good student and a loyal friend to Lily, you still are a loyal friend to her. And you excelled in a lot of subjects or at least tried to and I think that's a great quality of yours." James said.

"Oh shut it..." Severus blushed. "Mr. Animagus and you're good at battling too. You might have been a prick to me for a long time but once you gave up on that, you kept trying...and trying to make things good with me again. You're the good kind of stubborn, I suppose." Severus said and chuckled when James smiled brightly, totally proud of himself.

"You're still a real show off though." Severus quickly added. "Hmm, really? Shall I show off how good of a kisser I am then?" James winked.

"You can show that off as much as you want." Severus smirked and soon James' lips met his, but only briefly as he heard some ticking against the window. James looked up and saw it was Remus' owl that was ticking it's beak against the window, trying to get in. "A letter at this hour?" James asked softly and he got up to open the window. He helped Remus' owl in and got the letter that the owl carried with him.

When James saw the enveloppe though his eyes grew bigger and in a rush he ripped the enveloppe open.

"Calmly, James...you'll ruin the le---" Severus tried but then as James had the letter in his hands, Severus could tell what was on the piece of parchment without reading it because he happened to hear James' thoughts.

"No....no...let this be a joke..." James muttered.

The letter that Remus had send was a notice that Lily had unfurtonately passed away after losing in a battle. There was nothing about Jayden or their son so James assumed they might be safe but he couldn't think about that right now. Lily wasn't his best friend. She was Severus' but that didn't mean she didn't meant anything to him. She had been the girl he thought he was in love with for such a long time and after realising he wasn't and getting together with Severus, he started to care for her as a friend. He loved her like a friend and now she was gone.

James looked up at Severus who seemed to be frozen into place from disbelief. He hugged him tightly and he felt himself tear up before he felt that Severus started to sob. He rubbed Severus' back and tried to keep him calm but couldn't imagine what Jayden must feel like now.

To lose your best friend is one thing but losing your partner is another and he just hoped that Jayden was save, as well as his and Lily's son.

That evening James stayed awake for Severus and while they laid in bed he asked Severus softly if they should reach out to Jayden.

"Perhaps but not now. Assuming he's safe, he has gone to his parents...probably and he wants to be left alone most likely." Severus said. "But maybe you should reach out to Remus and Sirius instead. We should meet up again with them some time." Severus added.

"Yes..." James agreed to that but his worries began to increase because of today's news. What was next? Was he going to lose one of his two dear friends? Or worse... Severus or Harry?

"Please, James...rest. I know you're stressed. I know you're worried... I feel the same but if you don't sleep, it's only going to get worse." Severus said.

"I can't rest while we just got news like this...can you?" James asked.

"No, I can't. But we have to. If we have to face the enemy tommorrow we can't do that without any sleep. Please get rest now..." Severus said, strictly. But he did it for James' own good.

James just looked at him but without a word he agreed and laid down but before he closed his eyes, he cuddled up to Severus and made sure he held him tightly. "James..." Severus sighed softly but he didn't push him off. He closed his eyes as well and leaned against him.

"I need to protect you at all times, even in my sleep." James said softly.

"I know, James." Severus said and after a short silence he added a soft:"Thank you.."

Sadly enough, the loss of Lily wouldn't be the only devastating news that they would receive as the war wasn't over just yet...


	3. The boy who lived

Despite the ongoing war Remus and Sirius were staying over with their kids for Halloween. They had three kids and Severus and James just had Harry. The three kids were called Rachel, Remy and Sean. Rachel was one year older than Harry and she was adopted by Remus and Sirius, while Remy and Sean were their biological children and they were twins. They were a few months older than Harry as they were born in May.

Since there was still a war going on and so it wasn’t very safe to go out with the kids, they were staying home. After the kids were to bed, the adults sat at the table. Not much had changed for them in a year, Severus still dressed in black like he always did but his hair was fluffier and not greasy like it used to be. James was wearing a red sweater and he was cleaning his glasses while Remus was talking about Jayden’s and Lily’s kid. Although Lily wasn’t there any longer and Jayden had it hard to give it a place, he took care of their kid really well and he was still getting help from his parents for now. Sirius’ hair was on the longer side and was tied up in a ponytail.

“So how’s Frank and Alice?” James then asked as he knew they were aurors.

“They’re doing fine and so is their son.” Remus said.

“They have a son?” James asked.

“Yes, he’s one day older than Harry. I believe his name is Neville?” Remus guessed the last part.

“So he’ll be in the same year when Harry, Remy and Sean go to Hogwarts.” Sirius grinned.

“Honestly, if our kids are anything like us, I mean especially like you and James then McGonagall is going to be furious.” Severus said to Sirius.

“Why?” James asked.

“Because that would mean there would be new marauders.” Severus said and James laughed at that.

“Merlin, yes she would be so angry.” James said.

“What about Jayden and Lily’s son?” Sirius then asked.

“Avery you mean?” Remus asked. “If he’s anything like his mom or dad, he won’t be up for mischief and stupid shenanigans.” Remus added and Severus nodded and he knew by looks that Avery had brown hair like Jayden but his eyes were definitely Lily’s.

“Did you know he decided to let the kid have both their last names and Lily’s name first.” Severus said.

After some time they all decided to go to bed so as Remus and Sirius decided to take the couch, Severus and James went upstairs to go to their bedroom. James kissed Severus sweetly after they got changed and got into bed. “Hey…have you ever thought about it?” James asked suddenly.

“About what?” Severus asked.

“Another baby.” James said softly and Severus thought a bit but then he shook his head. “I haven’t…” he admitted.

“Don’t you want to?” James asked and he played with Severus’ hair.

“It’s not that I don’t want to but I don’t think it’s the right moment now. I’d like to wait until the war is over.” Severus said and James nodded at that. He completely understood and he just hoped that it would be over soon. He didn’t want any more people to die. He didn’t want to lose his friends or any other wizards or muggles.

Little did James and Severus knew what the dark lord was planning to do tonight. Little did they know that this Halloween night would go down in history as the night that the dark lord was defeated by a little boy.

The next morning Remus was the first to wake up and as he got the daily prophet and a cup of coffee, he nearly dropped his cup when he saw the front paper. Frank and Alice Longbottom had been murdered by the one who must not be named himself but somehow their one year old son had not only survived but he also had somehow defeated the dark lord. The boy was dubbed as the ‘boy who lived’ and now he was being taken care of by his grandmother.

After the shock wore off, Remus put his cup down and rushed upstairs to tell Sirius first.

“What do you mean…he’s gone?” Sirius asked sleepily before he saw the newspaper that Remus showed him. “How in Merlin’s name…” Sirius said and then he looked at Remus. “Poor boy though, he has no parents anymore.” Sirius said before he looked at the bottom of the newspaper.

“Moony, am I reading wrong or does this say Pettigrew?” Sirius asked and he pointed to the bottom of the page were it said: “Pettrigrew dead, leaves behind son and wife. More on page 7.”

Remus frowned but went to the page mentioned and he was surprised. “I never knew he had a wife. Let alone a son.” Remus said and as he read the article he found out that the son Peter left behind was around the same age as Harry. “He’ll be in the same year as Harry later…” Remus said and Sirius looked up at him.

“Does it say anywhere in the article why he was murdered?” Sirius asked, meaning Peter.

Remus looked back over the article again and then nodded slowly. “He betrayed them by revealing some of the death eaters locations. He told their locations to some people of the order but as he didn’t want to tell who he told, he got murdered.” Remus said and he sighed.

“What is it, Moony?” Sirius asked.

“I feel like that back then when he took the mark, he was being forced to do so. I don’t think he did it out of free will.” Remus said.

“You really think so?” Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

Sirius didn’t knew what to say about that but Remus said that they should show both articles to Severus and James as soon as possible. Sirius agreed to that and as soon everyone was awake and they were downstairs at the table, having breakfast, Sirius handed the newspaper to Severus.

“…Not Frank and Alice…” Severus sighed.

“Poor boy…” James said softly before he noticed the mention of his old friend at the bottom of the page. He quickly went to the page the full article was on and Severus wanted to ask what was wrong but then he saw the title.

“Can the day get any worse?” Severus asked.

“The only good news is that…you know who is gone.” Sirius said and a silence fell in the room until Remy cried loudly. Remus looked at him and tried to make him stop crying.

Would their life return to normal? Was the dark lord really gone?


	4. Back to Hogwarts

“You’re going to be the best professor out there.” James said as he fixed Severus’ robes.

“James, it’s just an interview with Dumbledore, I haven’t gotten the job yet.” Severus said and he looked up at James who had Harry sitting on his shoulders. Severus had a job interview about a position that had to be filled for next year as this year’s professor for that subject decided to retire at the end of this school year.

“You’re getting that position, I’m sure and else I will have a talk with Dumbledore himself.” James said.

Severus rolled his eyes at that but then smiled faintly as Harry smiled brightly at him. He still sometimes couldn’t believe that James and him actually had a child and that this child was Harry. He was so adorable and he resembled both of his parents, even at such a young age. The only thing that saddened Severus was that even though he and James kept trying, they didn’t seem able to have another child.

“What was the position again?” James then asked.

“Slughorns position. So Potions.” Severus said.

“I thought you would attempt to take the Defense against the dark arts position…” James said as that one seemingly opened up every single year.

“I believe that one to be cursed, so no thanks.” Severus said and he kissed James on his lips before giving little Harry a kiss on his forehead. Then he left the house and apparated to Hogwarts.

Harry started crying but James easily calmed him down. “Daddy will be back soon, little Harry. Don’t you worry.” James took the little boy from his shoulders and held him close in his arms.  
While at Hogwarts, Severus went up to the headmasters office and on his way there he came across Professor McGonagall.

“Mr. Snape?” She asked.

“It’s Mr. Potter now.” Severus corrected with a small smile.

“Oh?” She looked pleasantly surprised. “Well congratulations, Mr. Potter.” She said and she accompanied him on his way to the headmaster’s office.

“Thank you, Professor McGonagall.” Severus said.

“Please, if you’re going to work here you’ll have to drop that and call me Minerva.” She said and he just nodded.

“By the way do you and James have… children?” She asked.

“Yes, one son. Harry.” Severus said.

“Well then I hope he takes more after you, Severus.” Minerva slightly joked but she actually meant it because she was not keen on having another quartet of troublemakers in her class. Let alone in her house.

“It’s kind of hard to tell yet, he’s only one year old.” Severus said.

“I guess that’s true. Now good luck with your interview, Mr. Potter.” She said with a kind smile as they had arrived at entrance of the headmaster’s office. She then left off as he said the password and entered the office.

“Headmaster Dumbledore…” Severus said and he greeted him politely before Dumbledore offered him a seat.

“Please call me Albus, Severus. You’re no student any longer.” Albus said and as Severus sat down the interview started but it ended quickly as Albus said he already made a decision.  
Severus didn’t expect anything good as the interview was cut so short but Albus surprised him when he said: ”You’ve got the job, Severus.”

“You barely asked me anything, Albus.” Severus said.

“I don’t need to ask you more questions, Severus. I know you’re capable.” Albus said with a smile and then changed the subject.

“I’ve noticed you changed your name.” Albus said.

“Yes, it’s been almost two years now.” Severus admitted.

“And you’ve got a son too?” Albus smiled.

“Yeah, his name is Harry.” Severus answered with a smile, thinking about the little Harry.

“Harry Potter huh?” Albus hummed and then chuckled a bit.

“Albus?” Severus asked in confusion as to why the older man was suddenly laughing.

“It’s just that history seems to be repeating itself, Severus.” Albus said and that confused Severus even more. “How so?” Severus asked.

“Harry Potter, Remy Lupin, Sean Lupin and I’ve heard Peter left behind a son too…Ellis Pettigrew. Doesn’t something ring a bell to you?” Albus asked.

“The marauders…” Severus said. “But we don’t know for sure. Yes, sure Harry is close now with Remy and Sean but I have no idea if he’ll ever get to meet Peter’s son before Hogwarts and if he does meet at Hogwarts, it’s not guaranteed that they’ll get along. Harry might make different friends or not want anything to do with mischief.” Severus said.

“Well let’s hope for the teachers that he will not get himself in any mischief.” Albus said and Severus nodded with a short laugh before he got up to leave again.

“Severus, could you ask James why he rejected to become the professor for the flying classes?” Albus asked.

“Um...sure. I didn’t even know that he was offered that job.” Severus said and soon he left the office and after leaving the castle he apparated back home.

“You’re back early.” James said from behind him as he was sitting in their front porch with Harry on his lap who had a leaf in his hand. He was so interested in the yellowish orange leaf that had fallen off a tree like many of the other leaves.

“Yeah, he said he didn’t need to ask many questions because he knew I was capable so I got the job quickly.” Severus said before he went to sit next to James.

“He told me however that you rejected a position he offered you, but why is that, James?” Severus asked and James just smiled a little.

“Because although I would love teach first years how to fly and coach the Quidditch teams at school, if you’re going to teach next year, someone has to stay with Harry and so I just couldn’t take that position but once Harry is attending Hogwarts, I will see if the position or any other one is free.” James said and Severus leaned in to kiss him but he got interrupted by Harry who pushed the leaf in his face.

“Harry, no..” James said.

“He’s totally taking after you, Potter.” Severus joked.

“Wait until he learns how to read, we’ll see if he’s more like you then, Potter.” James said back.

“That makes me think, if you would work there, wouldn’t the whole same last name be confusing for professors and students?” Severus asked.

“Yes and I’d love messing with that.” James laughed.

“Once a marauder, always a marauder.” Severus joked and James laughed harder. “You know it.” James said.

10 months went by and the new school year started today. James and little Harry saw Severus off to work. Harry was two years old now and he already showed signs of magic and sometimes he’d talk as well. He still kind of had a hard time to walk but he improved every single day.

“I’ll write you every day, Sevie.” James said.

“Still on that?” Severus asked.

“Always.” James smiled at him and after a quick kiss and a kiss on the forehead for Harry, Severus left off.

“Daddy!” Harry called.

“You’ll need to wait a little longer, Harry and then one day, you can go with daddy and me to Hogwarts. What do you think?” James asked.

“And Remy? And Sean?” Harry asked.

“They’ll be there too and Avery too and a lot of other kids too.” James said and even though he couldn’t wait for Harry to grow up and start going to Hogwarts too, he was deep down scared that something bad might happen again but again, maybe he was just a little paranoid.


End file.
